


Silence

by blakefancier



Series: Silence series [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PGP: Blake doesn't have it in him to forgive Avon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Blake understood silence. He understood that it could destroy the strongest of bonds, tearing through it as if it were filigree. Silence was absence of breath, movement, and living (blood pumping, heart thumping). Yet he said nothing as Avon stood at his bedside, rubbing his palms together slowly.

"I'm leaving soon. The others have decided to stay."

Death was silence. It could be as agonizing as a blaster shot, or three. He did not close his eyes against the silence in Avon's eyes.

"I trust my work on the computers was sufficient?"

"If it wasn't?" Had he grown so cruel in these past months?

"I never leave anything half done. If it's not to your liking--"

"It's fine. You'll receive payment for your services, then you can be on your way."

Memories were no more in silence. Forget the taste of skin, the feel of tongue brushing against tongue, and the way he gasped as they made love.

Avon licked his lips and let out a deep breath. "Blake, I..." The words faded into nothingness and he looked uncomfortable.

"Sarkoff is looking forward to having your expertise." He bit back the words he wanted to say.

Avon nodded. Then he moved toward the bed, and leaning down, kissed him gently.

Blake said nothing, then, "I'm really not in any condition for a goodbye fuck."

He straightened and looked at the far wall. "Blake--"

"No. You've never before, so why start now." He wished Avon would just go. Then he could close his eyes and the death that he saw around him would be held a bay.

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"I'm sorry, I love you, goodbye? Can I take my pick?" He sat up, ignoring the pain that stabbed through him.

"You shouldn't." Avon reached out to stop him.

"Why?"

"Because... Blake," he pleaded. "I..."

For a moment the silence deepened and the shattered remains of all they had been to one another dissipated and was forgotten.

Eventually, Avon's expression hardened. "I would like to leave in the morning." With that, he spun on his heel and walked away. He paused once, at the door, but Blake did not call him back. The door slid shut.


End file.
